Snow Day
by Leina16
Summary: Just a short, fluffy winter fic! Hope you enjoy! Review please! :


**Hey there! I am still alive! I'm so sorry for not updating The Journey Home in forever. I haven't forgotten about it, I promise! I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon!**

**So anyway, this is just a short fic I wrote one night. It snowed the other day (It doesn't do that very often here :D) and this little fic came out! I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"Come on, Link! It's the first day of winter! Let's go!" Princess Zelda yelled, knocking on Link's door.

She heard him chuckle before replying, "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" The door cracked open and his head popped out. "A bit impatient today are we, Princess?" he teased, ducking as she swatted at his head. "Kidding, kidding!" He stepped out of the room completely, shutting the door behind him. He was wearing his traditional forest green tunic without the hat. He wore a long-sleeve, tan shirt under the tunic for warmth, along with long, tan breeches. His shaggy blond locks feel around his face and over his cobalt blue eyes.

The princess grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. She was wearing a long-sleeve, sapphire blue dress that cinched in at the waist and then flowed down to just above the floor. He violet-blue eyes were shining and her golden hair hung down to the small of her back.

Link chuckled again as he regained his footing and kept pace with Zelda. "Calm down, Zelda. It's not like we're going to miss anything."

Zelda slowed down and gave Link an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. My father doesn't normally allow me to go outside without an escort."

Link grinned back. "I see. Well then we'd better make the most of it, huh? C'mon!" And with that, he grabbed Zelda's hand and raced to the courtyard. He released her hand as they passed the guards stationed there. They nodded as the princess and the hero passed by. Once they were out of sight, Link broke into a run, the princess giggling and protesting.

"Link, stop! If the townspeople saw-"

Link paused, smirking. "How about we leave in style then?" He played a short, yet haunting, tune on the ocarina. Zelda heard a horse neigh, and she turned to see Epona galloping towards them. Zelda laughed as Link helped her mount. He then climbed up behind her and put his arms around her to hold the reins. He blushed a little when Zelda leaned against his chest.

Clearing his throat self-consciously, he spurred Epona forward. They burst into the marketplace, much to the surprise of the people. Some screamed while others stared and started talking about the princess. No doubt there would be gossip later about how Princess Zelda rode wildly through the marketplace in the arms of the hero. At that moment though, Zelda didn't care.

Link led the horse out to Hyrule Field, and then set a course for Lake Hylia. After a few minutes of riding, Zelda begin to shiver.

"Cold?" Link murmured.

Zelda simply nodded. Link reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a cloak.

"I always keep a cloak handy for cold days like today," he explained simply as he handed it to her.

She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. They rode and talked for another hour before they finally arrived at the lake. Link led Epona to the bridge and then dismounted, helping Zelda off as well. He slapped the horse's rump, sending her off to do whatever she wanted. They walked across the two bridges to the small island where Link had once met Sheik so long ago. They both began reminiscing, lost in their memories, when they saw the platform with the triforce on it. Link remembered his ever-present fear for the princess's safety and his anxiety at not knowing where she was. Zelda remembered her constant concern for the hero, and her regret for having dragged him into the fight. Link shook his head and smiled at Zelda. She smiled back softly, then noticed something in the air. She gasped.

"Link, look! A snowflake! It's beginning to snow!" Her eyes were filled with wonder as she began seeing more flakes. Link chuckled and watched the awe-filled princess warmly. She looked so beautiful, even with his ragged cloak on. Snowflakes rested in her hair and her cheeks had a healthy, rosy glow. She discarded the cloak, laying it on the ground so she could feel the snowflakes on her arms. Link smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying his time with Zelda. After a few minutes, he was brought out of his reverie by a snowball to his face. He wiped the snow off of his face to see a giggling Zelda standing a few feet away.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Link growled playfully. Zelda squealed and ran away as Link collected snow and lobbed a snowball at the princess. He missed and Zelda stuck her tongue out at him in a very unprincess-like manner. She screamed and jumped to the side as another snowball smacked the ground right where she had been standing. Link threw several more, but missed every time. He gave up and instead chased the princess around the island. She fled, laughing as Link slowly gained on her. He dove for her and knocked her to the ground. They rolled a few times before coming to a stop, Link land on top of her. Grinning, he pinned her arms down with his own. Suddenly he realized how close their faces were.

"Got you," he whispered, his breath washing over her face in a cloud. He released her arms but didn't move. She touched his cheek with her hand.

"That you did," she breathed. She closed her eyes as Link leaned down closer. Hesitantly, he touched his lips to hers. When she didn't object, he slowly kissed her. Zelda responded gently, allowing her hands to roam through his shaggy locks. He looped an arm around her waist and brought her up, their lips never parting. He picked her up bridal style as they separated. Zelda stared at him.

"Wow..." she whispered, lightly touching her lips.

Link chuckled. "Yeah..." They kissed once more as the snow fell around them and blanketed the ground.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review! :)**


End file.
